In Shadow
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: 18 years ago Adrienne Delano had an encounter with a strange, masked man. Finally she has found him again and will risk everything to help mend his shattered heart. But things aren’t always as easy as we wish them to be…
1. Mon Coeur

_Summary:_ 18 years ago Adrienne Delano had an encounter with a strange, masked man. Finally she has found him again and will risk everything to save him and help mend his shattered heart. But Erik's soul isn't the only broken one, and when adversity slams head on into both of them they must learn to pull together or lose everything…

_Notes:_ Story Begins Four Years before movie then skips all the way to "Don Juan" where it continues Post movie events.

_Pairings: _Erik/OC; Christine/Raoul

* * *

**In Shadow**

_I cannot claim life is more than a game  
Sometimes I crave to behave  
In the absence of care  
I know I'll never keep happiness there  
Oh, but when he ran his hands through my hair  
I stopped believing that winning by cheatings unfair_

_And I have not seen  
Life is more than a dream  
I seem to be fine  
In the absence of time  
I know I'll never find reason or rhyme  
More exciting than the sound of his sighs  
I stop believing this dream that I'm weaving is mine…_

"sometimes I see" sophie b. hawkins

I MON COEUR

The young woman sat daydreaming, her misty gray eyes gazing into the darkness of the night outside her window. A book lay untouched, but open, in her lap. The text held no interest for her. Not tonight. She had more important matters to attend to in her mind, like the thought of the strange man who had been reappearing in her dreams. She knew who he was. She knew his name. She had not seen him for many years now and knew she should not be dreaming about him. Not when her husband was in the condition that he was in.

"Madame?" A hesitant voice spoke from the doorway. The young woman turned her eyes to the girl standing there and nodded, bidding her to say what was on her mind.

"A message just arrived for you." The girl said, coming forward and handing her the note.

It was addressed to the young woman, her name scrawled in a recognizable hand. _Adrienne Delano._ She opened it and scanned the contents. As she did a warm smile spread over her lips. "It seems my brother-in-law will be coming to visit." She said, placing the letter on the small table beside her chair. "Have Abigail prepare one of the guest rooms for him."

"Yes, Ma'am." The girl said as she turned to leave. Adrienne stopped her.

"Eloise?"

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong to dream of another man while your husband lies in the next room?"

Eloise seemed very surprised to be asked such a personal question by her mistress. Madame Delano was always so secretive, especially about her past. "Dreams are only dreams," Eloise spoke softly, "are they not?"

Mrs. Delano closed her eyes, bits of the last dream flooding back into her mind. The soft hands and that passionate voice. God, that voice! It made her melt into nothing more than a shell of her civilized self. It made her want to give in to the man haunting her darkest hours, the man she had seen only once eighteen years before. She wanted to let go and just…

She opened her eyes again, a chill creeping up her spine. "I suppose." She said. "When I'm dreaming I don't worry about anything, but when I wake up I feel…" She trailed off nervously.

"You feel guilty." Eloise said.

"Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't." Interrupted a harsher, bolder voice. Eloise stepped aside respectfully and let the newcomer in.

A family friend. Jenay Clement. She was wealthy, independent, and beautiful. More beautiful than Adrienne could ever hope to be. She had long, naturally wavy blond hair and sparkling sky-blue eyes. She was the epitome of every man's dream, and nothing like Adrienne who saw herself as the mousy little brunette with the boring gray eyes. All in all Adrienne was incredibly dull next to Jenay.

"I shouldn't?" Adrienne inquired.

"Of course not!" Jenay swept into the room, the skirts of her bright blue dress swishing across the wooden flooring. She took a seat across from her friend. With one wave of a hand she sent Eloise out of the room, giving her a private look.

"Why shouldn't I feel guilty, Jenay?" Adrienne asked, her eyes desperate. "Chandler is lying alone upstairs, _suffering_, and I'm dreaming of a man that probably doesn't even remember me. How horrible am I? I should be sitting by Chandler's side, not… not indulging in these restless fantasies."

Jenay frowned and reached across the table to place a hand on Adrienne's. "Listen, Adrienne, you're my best friend and I have to tell you this. You won't like what I have to say, but you must hear this for your sake, and for Chandler's sake." She paused, seeing what Adrienne had to say about it, but the brunette had already gone back to looking out the window. However, Jenay knew she was listening. She might as well say it while she had the courage to say it. "Chandler's falling away from you." She said.

"I know."

"Then you must know that its because of the accident."

"He's just depressed. How would you feel if you suddenly had the ability to walk be taken from you?"

Jenay sighed. "You're not getting this, it isn't normal. Chandler… he's isolating himself. He's losing it, Adrienne, and if we don't do something if _you_ don't do something, then something bad is going to happen."

Adrienne turned her eyes back to Jenay, a flame of anger sparking within their misty depths. "What are you trying to say? Jenay, what are you implying about Chandler?"

"I know you're an intelligent woman." Jenay said, trying to ignore her friend's sharp tone, "you know what I'm talking about. The accident didn't kill his body, Rienne, but it killed his soul. He's no longer the Chandler you knew."

"_Get out_." Adrienne hissed, the rage rising in her voice.

"Adrienne, you must listen to me. Chandler's going to"

"I said GET OUT!" Adrienne stood, pointing at the door. "There is no way my husband will ever do anything like that! Get out! Get out and don't come back!" The words cracked as she said them, the tears invading her strength.

Jenay rose, her face even. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

XXX

Adrienne prepared for bed, her heart burning with the words Jenay had spoken earlier. There is no way that there could be any truth in what Jenay had said. Chandler wasn't that way, Chandler would never… "He would never take his own life." Adrienne said aloud, as if saying it would make it true. Yet the heaviness on her soul only grew and the guilty weight of those dreams she was having wasn't helping matters.

"You're only lonesome." Adrienne told herself, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Since her husband's accident he had not been the romantic man that she had married. Understandably so. He had just been through the biggest trauma of his life. Romance was out of the question. But still, he had been denying visitors as of late… and he had been refusing to see even Adrienne.

"Nonsense!" Chandler was just tired. He needed to rest and to get better. He would be fine.

"He'll be just fine." Adrienne said in finality, but the confidence had vanished. Tears replaced her courage and she curled up on the comforter, hoping for a quick release from the horrors of her waking hours.

XXX

_It was dark. It was always dark here. She made her way carefully from one "room" to the next. This was such a strange place, this dreamland of hers. How she created it was a mystery, if she had even created it at all. It was a beautiful place despite the gloom. Candlelight flickered along the walls, over the water that stood so close by. There was music here, a haunting, elegant sound._

_She turned to look for the source, but it stopped as soon as she drew near. There, standing next to an extravagantly designed organ, was the creator of those fine, lovely notes. "Erik." She whispered his name. The only piece of information she knew about him. He was waiting, darkly beautiful as usual. Seeing him there produced a strangely familiar feeling to race through her. She bit her lip uncertainly as he stepped up to her, lifting his hand to touch her cheek._

_"Erik"_

_He placed a finger over her lips and shook his head. She was entranced. His eyes burned into hers, the smoldering desire there weaving a magic spell around her soul. The shadows seemed to draw in around them, the light fading away into nothing as she felt his lips descend upon hers. His arms embraced her gently, but firmly as he pulled her against his chest._

_She allowed herself to drown in the passion of his kiss, the warmth of his touch. Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and skillfully went to work to undo them. "Say you love me." He asked softly, his mouth at her throat._

_"I love you." Adrienne answered without thought. She didn't need to think about it. She had always known._

_"Say you want me."_

_Adrienne tilted her head back as he trailed kisses down her neck, along the swell of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as she murmured her reply, "I want you." He swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. That's exactly where she wanted to be, shielded from the world, from the pain. With him there was no pain, only his sweet seduction. Without another word she let herself fall into his passionate embrace…_

XXX

Someone was shaking her. Adrienne opened her eyes to see Eloise's panic-stricken face. "Madame… you must come immediately." She said. "There's been a horrible… a horrible accident." Her voice was filled with tears of sorrow.

"Eloise? What's happened?" Adrienne sat up, completely awake now. She had a terrible, terrible feeling. "Chandler?" She paused only long enough to see Eloise's reaction. God, something was wrong with Chandler. "What happened? Eloise!" She grasped the girl around the shoulders. "What's happened to my husband!"

Eloise couldn't answer. She was sobbing so hard that she wasn't able to speak. Adrienne jumped to her feet and threw on a robe. _This has to be a nightmare._ She thought. _I'm going to wake up and all of this is going to be a bad dream._

She raced down the hallway to her husband's room. Remy tried to catch her by the arm before she entered, but she pushed him aside. They weren't going to keep from her what was going on. She had a right to know. Damn them, she had a right to know! Remy followed her inside, warning the others of her approach. "Keep her from the window!" He was shouting.

Window… what did a window

Adrienne stopped her thought as soon as she turned into the bedroom. Pierre and Jacques were already there, standing beside the window. It was open, the chill of a breeze blowing in. Chandler was no where to be seen. A sudden dread washed over her as the realization sunk in. "God…" She whispered, moving towards the window, but she couldn't seem to move fast enough.

Pierre caught her around the waist. "Madame Delano, you don't want to see this. Please, Remy, take her back to her room."

"Let me go!" She shrieked, tears falling from her eyes. "Let me see!" She twisted from his grasp and stumbled to the open window. She immediately wished she hadn't. Chandler was there… on the ground … two stories down. His body was horribly contorted from the fall. Dead. She turned away, sliding to the floor. "_God, no…. oh, God_…"

XXX

**_Four Years Later…_**

Chandler was gone, but it still felt like a dream. Pierre told her that after she had discovered his suicide she didn't stop screaming for hours, and even then the doctors had to give her something quite powerful to get her to rest. Frankly, Adrienne didn't remember a thing. She'd broken down that night and never had really come to terms with his absence. The next memory she'd had was Javier arriving to take her to the funeral. Even then it was hard to believe Chandler was gone.

It had been four years and Adrienne had finally decided to get on with her life. It was hard, living without him. She had begun to steer clear of most of her peers after the 'accident.' She'd overhear bits of conversations about Chandler's death and how his 'poor wife' had snapped when she learned what had happened. It was too much for her to handle. What right did they have to talk about her and Chandler in the first place?

If she had only listened to Jenay that night, if she had only put away her stupid pride for a couple minutes and listened to what she had to say, then perhaps Chandler would still be alive. No one said it, but she knew some of them felt it. It was Adrienne's fault he was dead. After everything that had happened he just couldn't take it anymore and ended it. It was a wife's job to help her husband; she had helped him all right, helped him right out the window to his death.

The most vivid thing about that night was the dream she'd had. It had been just a dream, like Eloise had said, but she couldn't help but feel like a monster for having it. She had been fantasizing about being with another man while her husband fell to his death. What kind of person could do such a thing?

After that night the dreams had stopped. Perhaps her guilt had finally destroyed the desire that had lurked in her heart for so long, the desire to find and belong to the one man she'd ever truly felt that mystical fire for. She felt foolish for even thinking about him. She had only met him once. Yet, on that day, when she had looked into his fathomless eyes, she felt like she was gazing into his soul. Never had she felt that about anyone else.

It didn't really matter whether it was foolish or not. She had no idea who he was, except for that his first name was Erik. He never told her where he was going, for at the time he claimed he didn't even know. He could be anywhere now. He was probably not even in France. What a shame…. She would have liked to have seen him one last time.

XXX

"I am telling you, Adrienne," Jenay was saying, sipping at the drink in front of her. She was as beautiful as ever, her golden hair pulled up into the latest style. "You should get out, start looking for a second husband." She paused, realizing how callous her words must have seemed. "What I'm trying to say," she added, taking her friend's hand, "is that you can't spend the rest of your life alone. You're young. You're vibrant. 29 years old! And you're sitting around here like an old maid. I love you like a sister, Adrienne, but you have _got_ to start over again. You know Chandler would have wanted you to be happy."

Adrienne wanted to tell Jenay that if Chandler really wanted her to be happy then he would have not killed himself. However, she couldn't bring herself to say something so harsh to one who was only trying to help her. The last time she had done that it had cost her the person she cared for the most. She only smiled. "Perhaps you're right, Jen. I should get back out but I'm not going to do it to find someone else. I'm just going to have fun."

Jenay clapped her hands. "That's a start! I have the perfect thing to do first! We'll have to go dress shopping, and I think I know the right one for you. It's gorgeous, Adrienne. We'll have a great time. Do you like Opera?"

"Opera?" Adrienne thought aloud. "I suppose so. Chandler took me a few times when we were in London."

"London Smundon!" Jenay waved her hand dismissively. "L'Opera Populaire. Its in Paris, and it is fabulous. They have this new singer there. She's so amazing, and young, too! I think her name is Daae. I heard her sing at the Gala a few months ago. You'll absolutely love her!"

Adrienne grinned. Jenay seemed so ecstatic. She was most alive when organizing events like this. The enthusiasm was a small quirk of hers that endeared almost everyone to the blond.

"Let's see. We should go next week. They're performing a new show. It's called 'Don Juan' and I hear its absolutely fabulous." It wasn't just fabulous, it was absolutely fabulous.

Adrienne nodded, "Opera it is then."

* * *

TBC... 

_Chapter Two: Don Juan/The Catalyst_  
Adrienne and Jenay get to Paris and make it to "Don Juan." However, Adrienne didn't count on seeing Erik and apparently he didn't expect to see her either.


	2. Don Juan

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do…  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

"taking over me" evanescence

II DON JUAN/THE CATALYST

A week after Jenay began her magnificent opera plans she and Adrienne took a carriage down to Paris, which was just a few miles from Adrienne's home in the country. Between the two of them Jenay was the most excited. It was apparent she was a big opera fan. She continued harping the whole trip about the last diva, Carlotta, and how awful she had become. "And really…" Jenay was saying, "I don't know what happened that night, but Carlotta sounded terrible. She called Miss Daae a toad, but it seemed that the mysterious voice was right when he said that perhaps Carlotta was one instead."

"Mysterious voice?" Adrienne looked around to her. She had been watching the scenery pass by outside and had completely lost track of what Jenay had been saying.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?" Jenay tsked her. "No? Well, what I said was, during the performance of 'Ill Muto' this man's voice came through the opera house… Oh, my God, Adrienne, you should have heard it. It was… It was indescribable. Anyway, he was pretty mad about something. That's not the worst though, a man was hung!"

"Hanged."

"That's what I said." Jenay looked confused.

"I meant…" Adrienne started, but said, "forget it. Continue. A man… _hung_?"

"It was one of the stagehands," Jenay leaned forward, in full gossip mode, "he just fell from above. I tell you, Adrienne, it was frightening." Adrienne had thought Jenay was finished when suddenly she began again. "Now, let me tell you about what I heard happened at the Masquerade!"

Adrienne smiled tolerantly. "Okay." _What have I gotten myself into?_

Jenay proceeded to inform her of everything that happened at the Masquerade Ball. _Everything_, even the kind of crackers the masqueraders ate. It was amazing how much detail was coming from someone who had _missed_ the event. "…and then _he_ appeared."

"He?" Adrienne came back into the conversation, only mildly interested in the affaires of the city.

"The Ghost! At least that's who they claim he was. He was wearing blood-red, and carried a sword! He ended up fighting with the Viscomte de Chagny!"

"Very fascinating." Adrienne said. She thought all this was terrible, but she wasn't one for sword-fighting stories, or for Paris gossip. "I'm sorry, Jenay, but I'm getting a horrible headache." Adrienne placed one hand on her forehead. "Can we continue this discussion when we get to the hotel?"

"Yes, of course. You should have said something earlier." Jenay said. "I'm sorry if I'm talking your ear off. I'm very anxious. New productions always excite me."

Yes, Adrienne thought,_ I see that._

, Adrienne thought, 

XXX

As soon as Adrienne and Jenay arrived at their hotel they checked into their rooms to relax. "I'm going to take a little nap before the show, Jenay," Adrienne said, "come wake me when its time to get ready." Jenay agreed and they split off. Adrienne was happy to finally be alone after that long carriage ride at least it seemed long. Spending a lot of time with others had become a chore. Being alone was the only time Adrienne felt at peace. Although…

She sighed as she sprawled out on the bed, taking in its comfortable mattress and its warm sheets. Soon she was asleep, and dreaming:

Adrienne was eleven and her brother, Courtney, had come home from a small trip. After their father had died, shortly before Adrienne was born, Court had taken care of the family's finance's. When he was away she missed him terribly, but when he came back they always spent some time together. After this particular trip Adrienne wanted to go riding with him. It took some convincing with their mother, but Court was persuasive and she agreed.

They had been out for hours before it started to get dark. That's when Court turned to her and said, "I think it's time to go home, little girl." He flashed his smile, the one he was infamous for. It always made Adrienne smile. "Mother is going to be worried about us."

"Oui," Adrienne agreed reluctantly. "you're right. Can we come back out tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Court said.

"You promise?"

"You bet. We'll stay out all day if you like. I just got home and I deserve a break don't you think?" He asked. Adrienne, of course, nodded.

They were traveling over one of the areas small bridges when something spooked Adrienne's horse. In desperation she tried to hold on, but she wasn't strong enough. In one violent motion she was thrown from the saddle, her scream echoing through the quiet woods around them. She fell and her hands grasped the side of the bridge; the wood bit into her hand and she cried out.

Court rode over, reaching out one hand to try to grab onto the one Adrienne had free. "Grab onto me, Rienne!" He yelled. "Hurry. I won't let you fall." Their fingers connected and he began to haul her up. "Hold on!" As he pulled her towards him his own horse reared and Court went flying.

He wasn't as lucky as Adrienne and smashed his head against the wooden rail before dropping like a stone into the cold, rushing water below, Adrienne in tow. "Court!" She gurgled. "Courtney! Are you all right?" He didn't answer her, and his grasp began to loosen. His eyes slid shut and his arms went slack. The river ripped them apart.

Adrienne was pulled away into the current, her frantic voice screaming for help. She felt herself sinking and the water pushing in on her. Just when she thought it was the end she felt strong hands yanking her upward. Then air! Someone dragged her onto land; she could feel the hard dirt beneath her as her rescuer set her down. Then darkness…

"Time to go!" Jenay cried, shoving Adrienne awake. "Rise and shine." She grinned. "I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer, but hurry up, or we'll be late!" She clapped her hands. "Move, come on!" She pulled Adrienne from bed. The brunette was still a little groggy and confused from the dream.

"Okay." She said, "Okay, okay." She shrugged Jenay off. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Go grab a drink or talk to someone."

Jenay huffed, pretending to be hurt, then she smiled. "Okay. See you in a few. Wear that dress I picked out, all right?"

"All right." Adrienne sighed. She knew if she didn't she would be hearing about it for years in advance. She knew that from experience. The first time it had been a pin! She closed the door behind Jenay as she left and turned around to lean against it.

That dream… She hadn't thought of Court in a long time. That dream had been about the last time she saw her brother alive…

XXX

****

Meanwhile…

Those idiots thought they were going to fool him. Ha! Erik would be ready for them and whatever they were planning. Christine would be his by the end of the night and the Viscomte de Chagny would wish he had never been born! His hands were shaking as he prepared, but not because he was nervous. He couldn't peg a reason why they were acting so strangely.

He finished getting ready and turned to look in the mirror. The sight that greeted his eyes shocked him. There was actually another vision within the glass, one of a woman. She was small, but not frail. There was nothing extraordinary about her. Nothing to note, except

There was a pendant around her neck. It was a brilliant blue stone encircled in a silver band with an engraving around it. It was placed on a delicate silver chain. He had only seen a necklace like that once before in his life. It had been a long time ago. Of all times, why was he seeing it now, and on this woman he had never seen?

He reached out his hand to touch the glass, touch the image of the young woman. The reflection rippled as his fingers grazed across the surface. As if sensing the disturbance the woman turned her head to look. To his surprise her eyes widened. She had seen him! He pulled his hand away and the image faded.

He was thoroughly shook up. Visions in mirrors were a rare occasion and sometimes he wondered if it was all in his head. Yet somehow he knew this was not in his head. Why would he be seeing _this_ vision? _This_ girl? There was no logical reason. None!

Was he going insane? Well, others thought he already was, but this wasn't the time to start a debate with himself. "Enough of this." He said to himself, shaking the image free from his mind. "I don't have time for strangers in mirrors. It's time to go."

And so he went.

XXX

"Adrienne? Are you okay?" Jenay asked as her best friend came down the stairway toward her. She had immediately known something was wrong by the quick strides she was taking. "My God! You're white as a sheet, Rienne! What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Adrienne shook her head. "I just um, I slipped a minute ago. Quite embarrassed actually. Scared me a bit. Fine now." She stumbled over her words. She knew Jenay probably wouldn't buy it, but at least it would send the message that Adrienne didn't want to talk about it.

It had been the strangest thing. She was finishing getting ready when she felt like someone was watching her. It was a sudden, strong feeling. When she turned to look behind her she saw him. He was standing in the mirror. Their eyes locked and she gasped. It couldn't be! She was imagining things.

Then he vanished.

Was she going crazy? Was she finally have another break down, the big one everyone had been talking about behind her back? Had they all been right to say she was losing it? Madness, this was all madness!

XXX

"This is so exciting!" Jenay cried, but Adrienne didn't think it was so exciting. It was obvious something was about to happen here. There were police around the opera house with guns. "I just talked to a friend of mine that works here," Jenay said, "and she told me that they're trying to trap a maniac. The maniac that wrote this opera!"

While Jenay was getting all wound up over this, Adrienne was starting to feel sick. She felt something horribly wrong was about to happen. "Maybe we just need to come back another night." She suggested. "It sounds dangerous, this trapping a criminal business. Don't they think people are going to get hurt?"

"No." Jenay shook her head. "I don't think they do. They wouldn't have a show if they believed their patrons would be hurt. That would be silly, now wouldn't it?"

Adrienne nodded, but thought, _that never stopped people from doing things before._ Maybe it wasn't Adrienne that was going crazy, maybe it was the rest of the world. Or perhaps she was just in one big nuthouse and this was all an illusion. Who knew, Chandler might be alive somewhere.

She pinched herself. Nope, not a dream. She cursed to herself. This was going to be a long night. "I'm going to be nervous the whole time." She mumbled to Jenay as they took their seats. "This is ridiculous I'm telling you."

"Ridiculous or not," Jenay commented, with that big grin of hers, "the show must go on!"

Must it?

XXX

The opera began and Adrienne was immediately entrapped in the music, the dancing, the fiery passion of the production! It was breathtaking. Whoever thought this up was nothing short of a genius if the word genius even began to cover it. "This is amazing." Adrienne whispered. Jenay looked at her a moment before understanding what she said, then nodded vigorously.

"I've never seen something like this here before." Jenay said, her eyebrow raised slightly and she gave Adrienne a mischievous smile, "they need to do it more often."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. _Great_. She thought, but leaned back to enjoy the rest.

After a while a beautiful young woman appeared on stage. Jenay leaned over and said, "that's Christine Daae. Remember the girl I told you about." Adrienne did, and Jenay was right. She did have a wondrous voice.

However, Adrienne's attention was quickly drawn to a new figure, one that seemed too familiar. Her hands suddenly felt cold, and they began to shake so she grasped the seat. _No._ A new man was taking the place of the pervious Don Juan. He was incredibly handsome, and what Adrienne had coined as 'darkly beautiful.' She saved that comment for one man, and one man alone.

Erik. No, it can't be.

"Adrienne, are you all right?" Jenay asked. She was asking that question too much lately.

"I, uh, I think I'm losing my mind. Who is that man?"

"That one, the gorgeous one?" Jenay indicated the dark haired man. The one Adrienne believed was Erik. "I don't know. I've never seen him before. I'm sure he's new."

Adrienne tried to convince herself that perhaps she was seeing things, but then she heard his voice and all doubt was erased from her mind. The passion, that oozing sensuality. Even as a youth she had sensed it in him, heard it clear in his voice. It was a one of a kind voice. It had to be him. _Oh, Erik. _Her heart felt like it had made a sudden stop, and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. "18 years." She whispered.

"What?" Jenay was confused and worried about Adrienne's sudden appearance. She was growing pale and her eyes looked bewitched.

"Shut up, Jenay." Adrienne snapped. For once she had no patience for listening to Jenay. She loved her dearly, but this… this was the man she had searched for since she was old enough to feel desire. "I'll tell you all about it later." Jenay nodded dumbly. Even _she_ knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Adrienne watched on, each moment confirming all her thoughts. He moved with that perfect grace she remembered, his voice was a clear match, though more mature than she recalled. She felt so strange seeing this, seeing _him_. Yet, that wasn't the only queer feeling she was receiving. That sense that something was wrong was slamming into her now. It was so strong she felt her head was going to explode, the pounding in her skull kept increasing.

Something was going to happen, something bad. Erik, she had to warn him! Without thinking she stood and shouted as loud as she could. "ERIK! ERIK, IT'S A TRAP!" A trap? Why did she say that? It didn't matter. It was too late.

Calmly the girl, Christine, removed the mask from Erik's face. The audience, save Adrienne, gasped and screamed in horror. Tears fled down Adrienne's cheeks as she saw Erik's own terror, the betrayal. The police stepped forward. Adrienne cried out once more, pulling her arm from Jenay's frightened grasp. "ERIK!" Somehow he heard her through the confusion and once more their eyes met. He didn't remember her, it was obvious, but there was no time for screamed explanations. The police were drawing closer. "ERIK, RUN!"

She was surprised when he acknowledged her with a nod. He grasped Miss Daae around the waist and pulled out a sword, slashing a length of rope running along the top of the set. The extravagant chandelier hanging from the ceiling suddenly pitched and swung violently. It was going to fall!

* * *

TBC...

_Chapter Three: The Voice That Calls to Me_

Adrienne and Jenay escape the destruction and make it into the night air, and Adrienne must explain her odd behavior concerning Erik. Meanwhile, a wounded Erik is trying to escape the Opera House and his pursuers, and finds his way into Adrienne's protective company.


	3. The Voice That Calls to Me

_Too much to find, so much, so little time.  
So many images persist to shade my mind.  
Will I ever come around or will I just hit the ground?  
Will I still be standing when it all comes around?  
(Why can't I) seem to sort it out?  
(Why am I) always filled with doubt?_

"The Checkered Demon" AFI

III THE VOICE THAT CALLS TO ME

"Move, Jenay!" Adrienne shrieked, grasping her arm and dragging her towards the aisle. She gave one last glance behind her and saw Erik and Christine disappear through a trap door in the floor. She didn't know what was going on but she hoped he would be all right. _You better not die, not when I just found you again!_ She thought desperately, trying to ignore the horrified screams of the patrons. She heard the terrible shrieks of the dying. This had to be Hell.

"Adrienne, what's going on?" Jenay demanded, shoving through the door into the cool outside air. Safety. She dragged Adrienne to the side, away from the outgoing traffic of the burning opera house. "How do you know that monster?"

"He's not a monster!" Adrienne shouted, "He's a man, and I've met him once before. He probably doesn't even know who I am. I think I scared him by using his name tonight." She shook her head in disbelief. How could this have happened?

"That's what you meant by eighteen years, Rienne." Jenay said, putting everything together.

"Yes, we met, long ago. He's been in my dreams ever since. At first he was just a friend, but as I got older I " She couldn't say this to Jenay. It was inappropriate at this time.

"That's the man you were talking about four years ago before Chandler died, isn't it? The man you were dreaming you were with!" Jenay said it with a disgusted bite to her voice. "Did you know?" She accused. Adrienne knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes. I knew what he looked like." Adrienne answered. She knew Jenay was trying to make her feel shame, a disgust of her own, but she only felt anger, anger like none she had ever experienced. "But if you knew him you'd understand that doesn't matter!"

"Yes, you're right," Jenay's tone was cold, "what he looks like is nothing compared to what he has done! He's just committed mass murder!"

Adrienne's face went expressionless. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I don't want to get it, Rienne. We're friends, but if you're taking that _freak's_ side in this whole mess then I think we should say goodbye. He _is_ a monster, Adrienne. Open your eyes. So what you met him a long time ago! So what you've had this little fantasy for God only knows how many years! He probably hasn't even thought about you. In fact he'd probably murder you on the spot. Just because you met a person once doesn't mean you know him!" Jenay's words burned harshly into Adrienne's soul, but she knew they were just words. False words. People don't change that much, they just lose touch with who they are. She clung to the hope that Erik was not what all these people thought he was. She prayed she was right about people.

"If that's the way its going to be, then so be it." Adrienne replied. "This is where we say farewell."

XXX

****

Below the Opera House…

Erik felt broken. What had he become? Was he this murderer everyone was chanting for? Was he this person who could punish without impunity? The answer was yes. He had become that horrible creature everyone thought him to be when they looked at his face. He had become the mask that he wore, cold and expressionless. Detached. He was rage and betrayal. He had forgotten about compassion and understanding. He had never received them, so why should he have to give them to anyone?

_Because that's what it means to be human, Erik._ He told himself, tears welling in his eyes, spilling bitterly over his cheeks. _Humans make mistakes, and humans forgive. The good ones do at least. _He'd made the choice to let Christine go. He loved her. He loved her more than his soul could bear, and because of that he could not bring himself to go through with killing Raoul, forcing her to stay down here in the darkness. He had to be here, he had no choice but to live in solitude, but it was evil to cage Christine. If he kept her here he really would be a monster.

He told himself, tears welling in his eyes, spilling bitterly over his cheeks. He'd made the choice to let Christine go. He loved her. He loved her more than his soul could bear, and because of that he could not bring himself to go through with killing Raoul, forcing her to stay down here in the darkness. He had to be here, he had no choice but to live in solitude, but it was evil to cage Christine. If he kept her here he really be a monster. 

"Take her!" He cried. "Forget me! Forget all of this!" He choked, spinning away from the couple. He couldn't stand for them to be here any longer. He wanted them to just leave him in his loneliness, to get used to the idea he would never find the kind of love that Raoul and Christine shared. They would give up everything for each other. No one would give up anything for him, not with how he was now. _You don't deserve anyone's love._

"Leave me alone forget all you've seen!" He repeated, hearing the voices of the others growing nearer. Raoul and Christine couldn't be here when they arrived. "Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in Hell!" He fled into the back of his chambers, the sorrow and disgrace overwhelming him like a horrible plague.

Christine came to him then, sadness written all over her sweet, beautiful face. "Christine, I love you." He said, as if that wasn't obvious by now. She smiled a forgiving smile. She knew. She knew, but couldn't feel the same way. She opened his hand, placing the ring within his palm. She was giving it to him. A gesture, but of what? Did it really matter? All of this was over. He was to be alone again.

XXX

Adrienne was filled with anger when she found her carriage. Jacques was waiting for her, his face anxious. "What happened? Has there been some horrible accident? Someone was saying a madman attacked the opera." He hurried up to her.

Adrienne paused one moment, her anger mixing with sadness. _This is what these people think of you, Erik. What happened? I would like to know…_ "They were mistaken." She said aloud. "Terribly mistaken." She whispered. "Take me back to the hotel. We're leaving, Jacques."

"What about Madame Clement?"

"She'll just have to find another ride." Adrienne replied coldly. If she never heard that name again it would be too soon. How dare she assume she knew Erik! Jenay was the one who was saying that you couldn't know a man from one meeting. Well, she was a hypocrite. Jenay knew nothing about Erik, had never met him, or spoken with him. She'd never heard how gentle his voice could be, how tender his touch felt. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she thought of him and what had occurred.

She climbed into the back and leaned against the cushions. As she did she heard the angry voices of the other patrons. They were screaming for vengeance. They wanted the madman to die. Fools. All of them were fools. They had just witnessed a tragedy and they clamored for more death, more pain. Couldn't they see? Oh, God, were they blind?

The world had gone insane!

Erik… where are you?

XXX

They had come, and they wanted him dead. He didn't blame them. He had committed such horrible crimes, horrible in their eyes. Perhaps he _should _die, just give up and let them take him. They would probably hang him. It would be quite poetic, he thought, quite poetic indeed. He was nothing but a shell now, so it didn't really matter what happened to him. He was broken. The kind of broken that was too hard to mend.

He closed his eyes, thoughts pouring through his head like rain. He could hear a voice in his mind, a voice that was not his own. _This is what these people think of you._ He saw tears. Tears and anguish. For him? Who would cry for him? Who would be so foolish to feel for this creature of darkness? Was there really someone out there who was reaching out their heart for him, or was he just grasping in his desperation for answers?

_Oh, Erik…_ Despair filled his thoughts, wrapping agony around his soul. He felt something he had never thought he would feel. No, he couldn't give up now. He had come too far, survived through too much to succumb to his own self-loathing. With a renewed mission he grabbed his sword and headed for an exit.

XXX

Adrienne packed her things quickly. It wasn't a hard job considering that she hadn't unpacked much, just the dress she wore and a few other things she would have needed for that night. She wasn't staying so all that was irrelevant. She only paused a moment to gaze at herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see tears on her face. She hadn't even noticed she had been crying.

What had she expected from the realization that the world had gone mad? When she was young she had seen the world through the eyes of the pure, eyes that saw nothing but love and compassion. Now she saw the truth, the cruelty. Those people wanted death, so let them have it, but they were _not_ going to get Erik.

She wiped away the tears, smearing the wetness across her cheeks. Let them murder each other. For those few minutes she had seen Erik she had experienced the first real moments of joy since Chandler had passed. She wasn't going to let them take that away from her. Leaving her bags she rushed back downstairs.

"Jacques! Jacques!" She cried, nearly out of breath. "Take me back to the opera house."

"Madame?" He questioned, the confusion clear in his eyes. He thought she was crazy. That was fine as long as he listened to her.

"Please, don't make me explain this right now, but it is imperative you get me back there."

"Yes, Adrienne." He nodded, understanding the determination in her voice. "As quickly as I can."

XXX

There was no escape. Erik had reached the surface and made it outside, but it was no different out there than it was inside. However, out here he was vulnerable. He knew every inch of his underground lair, everyplace he could hide. It was his fortress. Out here was foreign territory. Of course he had traveled the streets of Paris before, even the world, but he could not use them like he used the darkness.

He felt the pain of the shot before hearing it. One of the policemen had fired the shot, hitting him in the shoulder. He cried out, his hand covering the wound instinctively. "There he is!" The policeman shouted, pointing down the alleyway. The sound of his voice spurred Erik into action. He decided, due to his injury, that now was not the best time to fight. So he turned and ran, stumbling down another dark alley.

"It would have been better if he'd just shot me in the heart." He mumbled, pulling his hand away from his shoulder. Blood covered his fingertips and dripped into his hand. It was beginning to pool and stain his ivory shirt. The wound was painful, but he would probably live. Unless he bled to death first, and if he didn't find a way to stop the bleeding soon he probably _would_ die from this pathetic little pinprick. He cursed and forced himself on.

He had no time to stop and think of ways he would go. Doing that would ensure he would meet his end. _Just go…_ He told himself. _Think later._ He recalled that voice to his mind, that gentle tearful voice whispering to him. No, there would be no stopping. He had to move…

XXX

Adrienne's heart clenched inside her chest. That sinking feeling was coming back to her. There was pain, a deep, biting pain, but not her own. _Please be okay._ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut. "How much longer?" She asked Jacques.

"Almost there, Madame." Jacques answered.

Adrienne nodded, relieved, and looked out the side. Suddenly a flash of white caught her eyes. Something inside screamed for her to give it her attention. "STOP!" She cried. Jacques abruptly pulled the carriage to a stop and Adrienne jumped out.

"What is it?" Jacques asked, but Adrienne was already running into the alley.

The sound her shoes made on the stones pounded in her head. She drew closer to what she had seen and knew it was what she had thought it was, or to be precise, who she had thought it was. She dropped next to him. "Erik? Erik, are you all right?" _Stupid question_, she thought, her eyes finding the blood covering his shirt.

His eyes fluttered open, but only barely. He whispered something, but she could not make it out. She placed a hand on his cheek. He was deathly pale and so cold. If she didn't get him out of here soon he would not survive. "Jacques! Come and help me!" She called, turning around for only a moment before returning her attention to Erik. _What have they done to you?_ "It will be okay." She said softly, her fingers stroking his face. "I promise you, everything will be okay."

His hand weakly grasped hers, his eyes meeting hers. "Who are you?" He asked.

She offered a tender smile. "My name is Adrienne." She said, "but I have no time to explain the rest. Just let us help you, and I will tell you everything later."

"Let me die." He whispered, and her heart filled with anguish.

"No…"

XXX

The injury had been worse than he had first calculated. He was going downhill, and fast. He groped along a wall, pulling himself along the alley with almost all the strength he had left. He knew he was going to die now. He had tried to make it, but it wasn't meant to be. This was the end, and he was ready.

He let himself slide down the brick until he was resting against the wall. Light from the street shone just inside the alley, covering him in brightness. He lived his whole life in darkness and desolation. He might as well die in the light. He let his eyes close, welcoming the peace of eternal slumber. He just hoped no one would find him until he was truly gone. He would like to die alone.

When he heard the footsteps he was certain his wish had not been granted. They had found him surely. Yet, there was only one set of feet. Someone had stopped next to him, was saying something, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Let them think him dead. It was better that way. But then he felt the hand on his face, and the caressing touch.

He forced himself to look. It was the woman he had seen in the mirror. The woman who had appeared at the opera house. She had known his name. She had tried to warn him, but how had she known what was to happen? And why did she want to help him? Most of all he wanted to know how she knew his name?

As his mind clouded with thoughts one struck him violently. He had seen her before. He had dreamt about her and very vividly. "_Oh, how long you've haunted me…_" He moaned. She didn't seem to hear him. She shouted at someone, her voice ringing clear and painful in his head. She turned back to him, words of reassurance coming from her lips as she touched his cheek.

He took her hand, feeling the delicate fingers in his grasp. "Who are you?"

"Adrienne." She said, and would tell him everything else later. Okay. Fine, but she was wasting her time. There would be no later.

"Let me die." He implored.

"No." She said, shaking her head stubbornly. "I won't let you die. You have to hold on. I said you were going to be fine." She placed his hand between hers. They were soft, warm. He wanted to hold them forever. Forever possibly being the next few minutes if he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He looked up at her and saw her soulful eyes gazing back, willing him to stay with her. There was a fire there, burning behind those silver orbs. He could see the flicker there, the flame strong in her heart. That flame? Was it for him? _Nonsense_. He thought. Then why did he keep feeling like it was? If only he could remember where he had seen her before. He had to have met her at some point in his life. _Why_ couldn't he remember?

His eyes were drifting shut again, and the darkness was pouring over him. The young woman's warmth was fading as well as his own cold seeping into her flesh. Even in death he found a way to taint others. "Let me go…" He murmured. "You must leave me." Everyone else did…

XXX

Erik was giving up, and Adrienne couldn't let that happen. His eyes were filled with so much agony, and that was no way to go. She had let one man she loved go, and she refused to do it again. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair. "You can't." She lowered her mouth and covered his, placing all her emotion in the kiss. Everything she had ever felt rose inside her, and when she felt him respond her heart soared.

Jacques finally found them. "That's not who I think that is, is it?" He inquired, worriedly.

"Later." Adrienne said. "All you need know if that he's a friend, and everything they're saying about him is wrong. Help me, Jacques. He's going to die if we don't."

"Always, Madame Delano." He said, bending to help her lift Erik from the ground. She put one arm around her shoulders and Jacques took the other, lending him aid all the way back to the carriage. It was slow going, but they finally made it and he helped them into the back.

"Get us home." Adrienne ordered, "gently, but quickly."

She ripped some cloth from one of the layers on her dress. It was already stained with blood anyway. She made makeshift compresses from the cloth and pressed them over Erik's wound. If she could stop the bleeding there was a good chance he would live. He would be weak for a while, but that was the main thing, living. "Talk to me." She pleaded. She needed to keep him awake. She was afraid that once he went silent it would be permanent. She needed to hear his voice.

XXX

He felt the soft press of her lips, the tender gesture chasing away the darkness. This was not a kiss of pity or of desperation. This was a touch of passion. He'd never felt such a current of emotion from another human being. He gave in to her, returning the kiss with his own need. When they parted he was filled with something he had never felt before, something he couldn't quite place.

She and her coachman helped him into their carriage and she held him. He was vaguely aware of her attempts to stop his bleeding. When she requested him to speak he did, asking the question that had been on his tongue since she arrived. "Why are you helping me?" The words formed slowly through the haze surrounding him. "I'm a devil," he said, "or are you blind?"

"I must be blind then," she answered, pushing the hair from his face, "because I see no devil here."

He took her hand. "Adrienne…"

"Yes?"

"Sing to me."

"I'm afraid I'm a horrible singer." She answered. "You don't want to hear me sing."

"No…Please…" He whispered, placing her hand against her lips momentarily. "Anything's better than silence. Will you sing for me? Anything."

"If you insist." She said.

He let her voice carry him until his pain numbed, leaving him in a tranquil peace.

* * *

TBC... 

_Chapter Four: Memory  
_Erik, and you, get to learn how Adrienne knows him


End file.
